Sun on the 17th of July
Sun on the 17th of July is one of the bonus stories in the third manga of the Mamotte! Lollipop series. It focuses on Sun and Forte. Plot The story starts with Forte baking cookies for Sun, only to have her inform him that she has to go out, much to his frustration. After Sun leaves, Forte quickly realizes that it is the seventeenth of July, which explains her leaving. The story then fades into a flashback. A young Forte is with his mother, and the two are attending Forte's Great Uncle's tea party. Forte begins talking to the other guests, but the party is interrupted when a giant bird enters, tweeting. Everyone is in a panic, running and shouting. The bird then moves towards Forte, and it seems that it is about to strike, but it then stops. The bird suddenly vanishes to reveal a laughing child, Sun, who says "Birdy flew away," with a smile, and then runs off. Forte's mother runs to him, and it is revealed by the other party guests that the child who had summoned the bird Sun, Saria's child. Forte's mother then reveals that Sun is Forte's cousin. It is explained that, Sun is a troublemaker, and has brought only misfortune since her birth. Forte's mother then tells Forte that Sun is evil, and not to get involved with her. However, something about her bothered Forte, and so he went after her. When he finds her, Sun seems to not understand why he has come to see her, and so he tells her that he wants to be her friend. Sun is surprised, but is willing to play with him. Forte soon after regrets his decision, and is seen running away from Sun, screaming. Sun is trying to get him to play more games with her, but Forte refuses, since she is picking on him. Sun then pulls out a dress and says they'll play princess. Forte is wrestled into the dress, and then runs away from Sun, into a bedroom, where he finds a beautiful woman in bed. Much to Forte's fear, Sun enters. She sees Forte, and then the woman, who she then runs up to and addresses as her mother, which leaves Forte dumbstruck and envious. Sun's bonding time with her mother is cut short when she and Forte's grandfather enters. Sun is yelled at by her grandfather for seeing her mother, and is taken out of the room, despite Saria's pleas to let have her daughter stay. After they exit the room, their grandfather reminds Sun that she is a child of the damned, and that her mother's condition worsens each time they see each other. Forte yells at their grandfather, but is interrupted by Sun, who admits that she should have obeyed him. The light in Sun's eyes are now gone. The next panel is of Sun and Forte, who are in the forest. Sun then explains to Forte that she is cursed, and that it is her fault her mother is sick and dying. She tells him that her mother had told her to keep smiling, and that she would get better if Sun just kept doing that. Though she wonders why her mother isn't getting any better. Forte doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and so he just sat there and held her hand. Eventually, Saria passes, and Forte meets up with Sun at the funeral. Sun seems happy, as if nothing has happened. When Forte asks her if she is all right, she seemed to be clueless as to what he is talking about. This disgusts several people attending the funeral, and two women whisper to one another that Sun is emotionless. Forte is angered by this, and so he yells at them, calling the women old, and telling them that Sun was not cursed. He then grabs Sun’s hand and runs off with her into the woods, leaving the women shocked by the fact that they were just called old. There, he tells Sun that it is okay to cry in front of him, and to only smile when she is having fun. He says that he knows her heart, and that he will always be beside her. Sun then burst into tears, mourning over her mother. Forte notes to himself that this was the only time he ever saw Sun cry. The memory then fades back into the present, where Sun is sitting at her mother's grave back in the Wizarding World. Forte approaches with flowers from the Human World, nothing that, though they are prettier than flowers from the Wizarding World, they also have a shorter lifespan, but that they won't be forgotten when they die. Forte tells Sun that what he told her back when they were children remains the same, and then he suggests the two head back to their house for cookies. Sun is smiling now, and agrees, also requesting various other deserts, which she wants Forte to make. The chapter then ends with a panel of Saria's grave, and Forte's concluding narration that he will always know Sun's heart. Category:Chapters